Yusei In Wonderland
by TheAuthor55
Summary: After waking up to a beautiful normal day, Yusei's day becomes new as he sees a white rabbit and follows her down the rabbit hole. Welcome to Yusei's adventures in Wonderland!
1. Down the rabbit hole

Yusei woke up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his clock, since it was round 8:00 in the morning. He thought that he had to do something-But couldn't remember. 'What was I supposed to be doing?' he thought. "Oh well. I need to get ready for the day, otherwise you can say that-"  
>"I'M LAAAAAAAAAAAATE!" A young voice called. Yusei looked out of the window with surprise. He couldn't believe his eyes.<br>A little white rabbit, which looked like Carly, ran off carrying a large pocket watch in one paw and a camera in the other. "I'M LATE, I'M LATE, I'M LATE!" she cried, panicking. "The duchess will have my head for sure!"  
>'What the-' Yusei thought with disbelief. Quickly, he grabbed his coat and ran after Carly. "EXCUSE ME!" He called. "Yoo-hoo! The Rabbit with the funny glasses!" The little rabbit ran through the gates and jumped down a large rabbit hole. Yusei caught up and peered down the hole. Without any warning, Yusei tripped and fell down the hole. He tried to keep his force up straight as he fell. But as he fell, he stared at his clothes.<br>Because suddenly, he was wearing a blue dress, with a white apron and a katyusha on top of his head. "What the-?" Yusei cried, staring at his clothes. "Who-how-what-Where are my REAL clothes?"  
>'Wait,' thought Yusei. 'I bet Jack and Carly agreed to do this as a prank and to get his own back from me being the new "king" of duelists! Yep, that must be it…' "CURSE YOU, JACK ATLAS!" He cried as he fell deeper down the hole.<br>THUMP!  
>Then he landed. Yusei got up and shook the leaves off his hair, dress and katyusha. Then, he spotted Carly running down the long corridor. "AND CURSE YOU TOO, CARLY!" Yusei growled and ran after her.<br>They ran in different directions: Left, right, left, then left again. A little while later, Yusei had been running around in circles trying to find Carly. But he stopped when his eye caught a small door near a glass table. Yusei knelt down stared at the door. He saw a small gold key at the top of the table. He took it and placed it in the keyhole. He opened the small doors to find a beautiful rose garden. Loads and loads of roses were growing there: Red, pink, dark red, even white ones. Curious, Yusei tried to get through, but his shoulders held back.  
>"Nuts!" said Yusei. "I thought that Aki may be in there. She could be, or not. But that garden is tiny, and Aki's not that short!" After he closed the doors, he saw a little bottle there (which wasn't there before) that had a label attached to it. He picked up the bottle, exchanging it with the small key, and read the label: "DRINK ME".<br>"No thanks," said Yusei. "I've seen this before! People lend you objects or treats like these, and then you die!" But to safe, Yusei uncorked the bottle and sniffed it. It smelt delicious! It was a mixture of turkey, vanilla pudding and very strong mint. Yusei gave it a quick sip at it as well. Suddenly, he clinched to his throat, he laid down on the floor, he began to gasp, until-  
>"THAT WAS THE STRANGEST THING I'VE EVER TASTED!" he cried. He looked up. The table and everything else seemed larger. Then he realized he was around 2 inches tall. "Great! Now I can go visit those people!" he said with delight, and ran to the door. He paused and realized he forgot the key to the door. He stared at the key through the glass of the table. "Now what?" he asked himself. "How can I get it?" He looked down at the floor and spotted a small box just near his feet. "What's this?" he asked. He picked it up and opened it. Inside was a small cake that said "EAT ME" on it. Yusei thought about this carefully: 'If it makes me taller, I'll reach the key, but if it makes me shorter, I'll go under the door. I'll go through there any way!' Yusei took a small bite of the cake and felt a curious feeling inside him. Completely different from before.<br>Suddenly, he saw the floor go further away from him. He couldn't even see his feet. "OUCH!" Yusei cried, and sitting down to be more than 10 feet high. Yusei took the key and looked at it. There was no way he could go through the door now. Yusei's eyes filled up with tears and he began to cry. He cried and cried until there was a little pool of tears surrounding him, around 5 inches deep.  
>"Oh the duchess!" called a voice. "She'll be so savaged if I keep her waiting!" Yusei dried his eyes and saw the white rabbit (or Carly) running past him. Suddenly she slipped in the pool of tears, dropping her white kids gloves and fan in the water. Carly got up and stared at the pool. "What's all this here?" she asked.<br>"Excuse me, Carly-" Yusei started off, but Carly stared at Yusei, screamed and ran off as fast as she could. "Great…" he said, resuming his crying. Then he felt his tears beginning to rise closer above his height. Yusei looked down realizing he was shrinking again. He looked at his hands, which had the white kid gloves on. 'How did I do that?' he thought, trying to take them off quickly. 'Carly is way smaller than me-or was,' he finished, when he was suddenly swimming in the ocean. "Wow, did I really cry all this?" he asked himself.


	2. The sea and the race

Yusei continued to swim through the pool of tears he created. 'It feels weird trying to learn how to swim in a dress,' Yusei thought embarrassingly. He placed his hand over his face to see if he could see any land. Then, strangely, he heard a voice, sounding similar, singing a peculiar song:

"I see the sod!  
>The sod sees cod!<br>Swimming around in the deep blue sea!

I see the cod!  
>The cod sees me!<br>Flying over like bird through the sea!"

"What the-?" Yusei asked. He gasped with fright as he saw a pelican that looked like Crow. He had his hair, and his band, and his earrings! 'What kind of a bird wears those things?' he thought. "HEY! EXCUSE ME!" Yusei called. The pelican looked at Yusei and flew beside him.  
>"Land-ho by Jove!" he called. "If it isn't Alice!"<br>"Alice?" Yusei asked. "DO I LOOK LIKE A GIRL TO YOU? I'M A-Wait. Alice did you say?" he asked.  
>"Yep!" the pelican replied. "This is Wonderland! Ring a bell?" Yusei thought for a moment. "You mean…this is Alice in wonderland? AND I'M ALICE?" He cried. 'Explains why I have the dress and why I changed size,' he thought. "Hey, wait a minute! There was no pelican in Alice In Wonderland!"<br>"There is now!" the Pelican replied. "Crow the Pelican, at your service!"  
>"Oh, really?" Yusei asked. "If you really ARE at my service, can I ask you a favour? Which way's the quickest way to land?"<br>"Land?" the pelican asked. "Why, allow the tide carry you across to land! Oh good, here it comes! Right on schedule!" Yusei looked behind him finding an enormous tide towering above him. He gave a shriek of fright and the tide carried him to shore, where other strange animals he couldn't recognize were waiting.  
>"Oh dear!" shrieked a mouse. "Are you alright?"<br>"Yes, I'm perfectly fine…" Yusei replied, steaming through his head.  
>"How come he's all wet?" another animal asked.<br>"Don't worry!" Said the pelican, as he landed on a stone. "Gather round! I know what'll dry this young gentleman up! A story of history!"  
>"BORING!" One of the animals called. "It better not be about William the Conqueror again!"<br>"Alright, fine!" said the pelican angrily. "If you can't be civil, YOU can tell the story!"  
>"Of course," said another mouse. "But it's a sad and long tale."<br>"It is a long tail," said Yusei. "All mice do have long tails."  
>"But this tale is different from others," the mouse replied. "It goes like this:<p>

"Fury said to a mouse, That he met in the house, 'Let us both go to law: I will prosecute YOU. Come, I'll take no denial; We must have a trial: For really this morning I've nothing to do.' Said the mouse to the cur, 'Such a trial, dear Sir, With no jury or judge, would be wasting our breath.' 'I'll be judge, I'll be jury,' Said cunning old Fury: 'I'll try the whole cause, and condemn you to death.'"

"Yep, I've heard that before," said Yusei.  
>"Never mind about that," said the pelican. "How dry are you, Yusei?"<br>"As wet as ever!" said Yusei.  
>"Alright! Everyone line up! Prepare for the Caucus race!" said the Pelican.<br>"Caucus race?" Yusei asked. Everyone was already lined up ready to go. Yusei had no other choose than to join in. Basically, everyone was running around in circles for 20 minutes. But during that time, Yusei had to make an escape. 'Now should be the chance,' he thought, and ran out of the race and into the woods. "Phew!" he sighed. "That outta do it! Now, where was I going?"


	3. TweedleDee and TweedleDum

Yusei continued to wonder through the woods alone. He felt lost, and he couldn't remember what he was looking for. He looked behind him to see if he was walking around in circles-Again. He got an uncomfortable feeling that he was being stalked. He looked again. Nothing. 'Okay, I SWEAR someone is following me,' he thought. He looked behind a tree and saw 2 twins standing like statues near a tree. They looked an awful lot like Rua and Ruka; but they weren't. Yusei walked up to them and read their tags: "Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum".  
>"Hey!" said the blue one labeled Dum. "If you think we're wax-works, you ought to pay you know. Nohow!"<br>"Contrariwise," said the Ruka look-a-like, labeled Dee, "if you think we're alive, you ought to speak to us!"  
>"That's logic!" they said at the same time.<br>"Uh, sorry," said Yusei, confused. "Hey, could you too tell me which way is the best way out of the wood? I'm lost, and I'm not sure where to go." The little twins looked at each other and shrugged. Yusei pointed and Rua. "First?"  
>"Nohow!" said Dum.<br>"Next!" said Yusei, pointing and Ruka.  
>"Contrariwise!" she replied. Yusei sighed and pushed his way between the two twins. "Nice to know you, goodbye!" he said. Suddenly, the twins caught up and spoke:<br>"You began wrong!" said Dum. "The first thing in a visit is to say: 'How d'ya do and shake hands'!" The twins took Yusei's hand each and they started going around in circles as if it were "Here we go round the mulberry bush". "That's manners!" they twins cried after spinning for a while.  
>"Whoa, I'm dizzy!" Yusei cried, slightly losing his balance.<br>"Hey! I daresay!" said Dee.  
>"This better not be a race!" said Yusei to himself.<br>"Do you like poetry?" Dum finished.  
>"Pretty much," said Yusei with a shrug. "Why?"<br>"Nah! You wouldn't be interested. Nohow!" said Dum, turning away.  
>"Contrariwise, you're in too much of a hurry!" said Dee, facing another direction. Yusei sighed. "Alright, I've got some spare time!"<br>"YOU HAVE?" The twins asked. "Well!" The twins suddenly pushed Yusei onto a log and both faced him like two puppets on a show.  
>"The Walrus and the Carpenter!" said Dum. Then they both sang the delightful poem:<p>

"The sun was shining on the sea! Shining with all his might!  
>He did his very best to make the bellows smooth and bright-<br>And this was odd, because it was…  
>The middle of the night!<br>The Walrus and the Carpenter were walking close at hand!  
>They wept like anything to see such quantities of sand!<br>'If this were only cleared away,' they said, 'It WOULD be grand!'  
>'If seven maids with seven mops swept it for half a year,<br>Do you suppose,' the Walrus said, 'that they should get it clear?'  
>'I doubt it,' said the Carpenter, and shed a bitter tear.<br>'O oysters, come walk with us!' the Walrus did beseech.  
>'A pleasant walk, a pleasant talk, along the briny beach;<br>We cannot do with more than four to give a hand to each.'  
>The eldest Oyster looked at him, but never a word he said;<br>The eldest Oyster winked his eye, and shook hid heavy head-  
>Meaning to say he did not choose to leave the oyster bed.<br>But four young Oysters hurried up, and yet another four,  
>And thick and fast they came at last, and more and more and more-<br>All hoping through the frothy waves, and scrambling to shore.  
>'The time has come,' the Walrus said, 'to talk of many things:<br>Of shoes, and ships, and sealing wax, of cabbages and kings!  
>And why the sea is boiling hot? And whether pigs have wings?'<br>'A loaf of bread!' the Walrus said, 'Is what we cheerfully need!  
>Pepper and vinegar besides are very good indeed!<br>Now, if you're ready, Oysters dear-we can begin the feed!  
>It was so kind of you to come! And you're very nice!'<br>The Carpenter said nothing but 'Cut us another slice.  
>I wish you were not quite so deaf-I had to speak to you twice!'<br>'I weep for you,' the Walrus said, 'I deeply sympathise.'  
>With sobs and tears he sorted out those of the largest size,<br>Holding his pocket-handkerchief before his steaming eyes.  
>'O Oysters,' said the Carpenter, 'You've had a pleasant run!<br>Shall we trotting home again" But answer there came none-  
>And this was scarcely odd because they'd been eaten every one!"<p>

"THE END!" The twins called at last.  
>"That has got to be the longest and most peculiar poem I've ever heard," said Yusei.<br>"I've heard longer, nohow!" said Dum.  
>"Contrariwise-" Yusei got up before Dee could finish her sentence. "It was nice to meet both of you-"<br>"ANOTHER POEM!" The twins cried, shoving Yusei back on the log. "Father William!" As the twins continued with another poem, Yusei crept out of the woods leaving the twins singing and dancing in mid-air.  
>'I'm surprised they didn't recognize!' thought Yusei. Then, he hadn't gotten far, until he saw something coming his way.<p> 


	4. Carly sends in a little bill

It was Carly panicking as she ran from left to right, up to down, top left to bottom right, screaming the same thing over and over again like a broken toy that couldn't stop talking: "Oh the Duchess! She'll have my head for sure! Where did I drop them?" Yusei could tell straight away she was looking for her gloves and fan that she dropped in the long hall. Then, Carly saw Yusei looking at her, and marched up to him angrily: "Mary Ann! Where have you been? Run home and fetch me my gloves and fan this instant! QUICK!" Hearing those words made Yusei jump and he ran through the woods.  
>'Why do people keep mistaking me for a girl?' he thought. 'Just because I'm wearing a dress, doesn't mean I'm a girl.'<br>Then, he came across a very modern house with Carly's name on it. "Why would Carly cosplay as a white rabbit?" he asked, as he went in and went upstairs. "And how did she manage to buy this house? Must've cost a lot of money!"  
>He had entered Carly's room by this time. It was very neat and tidy, with a dressing table, where two fans and a several pair of gloves were lying. But next to them was a bottle-the same one that Yusei saw in the long hall. It didn't say, "drink me" this time.<br>"Hey!" Yusei cried with delight. "What if this makes me grow taller again? I'm tired of being two inches tall!" Yusei uncorked the bottle and drank a bit of it. He placed it back on the table, grabbed the fan and gloves, then…  
>Yusei stared at his hands as they began to shake. "Hey wait a minute!" Yusei cried as he started growing again, "Not in here! Not yet!"<br>Carly ran upstairs to her room impatiently. "Mary Ann!" she called again. As she approached the door, she opened it widely. "Now, listen here Mary Ann-" She quickly became speechless as she saw an enormous foot coming towards her. "!" She cried, and ran for her life. She ran out into her garden, hid in the bushes, and covered her ears with her paws. There were loud crashes, moans and groans, and sounds of broken glass. When everything was silent, she looked at her house. Out of the two bottom windows, there were two legs, and out of the top two windows were two arms. "EEEK! MONSTER!" Carly shrieked, and ran for help.  
>Inside, Yusei lifted his head. His arms were stuck out of two windows, his legs were out of two windows, one of them was stuck in a door, and his torso remained in Carly's room, in a very uncomfortable position. "…OW!" He cried at last. He struggled to move, he tried to pull the house off him, tried to sit himself up straight-but nothing. 'Great…' Yusei thought.<br>"Come quick!" a voice called. "There's a huge monster inside my house Crow!"  
>"Crow?" Yusei asked. He opened the windows in front of him and saw the Pelican and Carly walking along the path. "THERE IT IS!" Carly screamed.<br>"By George!" Crow cried. "Yep, those are arms and legs alright!"  
>"You goose!" Carly shrieked back. "Who saw arms and legs THAT size? THEY FILL ALL THE DOORS AND WINDOWS!"<br>"No-one," said Crow, "but they're arms and legs for all that."  
>"Well, don't do something, stand there!" Carly shouted. "I mean, do something! DO SOMETHING!"<br>"Don't worry," Crow said calmly. "I've got the perfect solution!"  
>'Good,' Yusei thought. 'Being in here is giving me a backache!'<br>"Simply, get it out of the chimney!" said Crow.  
>'Gimme a break!' Yusei thought. 'This Crow comes up with the most RIDICULOUS solutions!' Suddenly, there was a crowd of different animals; he couldn't recognize any of them. There were different arguments like:<br>"Hey, you, go down the chimney!"  
>"No, you do it!"<br>"Bill has to!"  
>"Hey! Bill! Mistress says you gotta go down the chimney!" Yusei looked around and tried to see which one was Bill. Then, a ladder was put up against the house, with a strange lizard climbing up it. 'So Bill's coming down the chimney is he?' thought Yusei. He wasn't prepared, but he waited for the lizard to do a trip or something accidental. Then, the lizard slipped, caused soot to go around the room, and to cause Yusei to sneeze very loudly, making the lizard come out of the chimney and into mid air.<br>"There goes Bill!" shouted Carly. Yusei struggled to look to his left to see where Bill landed. CRASH! He landed in the green house.  
>"What happened Bill?" the animals asked.<br>"Well, something comes at me, like a-jack-in-a-box, and then UP I GOES, like a skyrocket!" said Bill.  
>"THAT'S IT!" Carly shrieked. "Burn the house down!" Yusei gasped.<br>"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" he shrieked. There was a silence until they started throwing pebbles at the window. "OW! QUIT IT!" Yusei screamed. There was another moment of silence. Yusei looked at the pebbles, but they had turned into small cakes. "Great!" said Yusei, taking one of the small cakes. "Now I can make my escape!" Yusei swallowed one of the cakes and began to shrink again. He was small enough to get out of the house…or TOO small. He was around the size of a caterpillar, but he made his escape without anyone noticing him.  
>'Phew!' Yusei thought. 'That was close! I need to think carefully next time before I make a move.'<br>"OUCH!" He cried, bumping into a tall mushroom, which was just his height. On top of it was a caterpillar, looking like Rex Goodwin, smoking his hookah.


	5. Advice from the Catterpillar

There was some silence for some time, until the Caterpillar stared at Yusei with his tired eyes.  
>"Who are YOU?" he asked.<br>"I don't know," said Yusei. "I've changed so many times since this morning, and-"  
>"Explain yourself!" said the Caterpillar. "I don't understand."<br>"I can't explain myself," said Yusei. "I'm not myself, you see, because-"  
>"I don't see," the caterpillar interrupted.<br>"Well, I can't put it any more clearly, because it isn't clear to me!" said Yusei. The Caterpillar stared at Yusei again.  
>"WHO are you?" he asked again. Yusei sighed. "Everything today is so confusing…" he sighed.<br>"It isn't," said the Caterpillar. Yusei frowned at the Rex look-a-like. "It is to me, because I can't keep the same size around 10 minutes all together!"  
>"Why?" the Caterpillar asked. Yusei frowned at the Caterpillar again. Before he felt as if he was about to loose his temper, he turned away and walked off. "Hey! Wait! Come back! I have something important to say!" said the Caterpillar. Curious, Yusei turned back and faced the Caterpillar again, who was continuing to smoke his hookah. "Keep you temper," it said.<br>"IS THAT ALL?" Yusei shouted, feeling as if he was about to irrupt any moment.  
>"No," said the Caterpillar, turning to face Yusei again. The was another silence for a few moments, until the Caterpillar spoke: "Why do you think you've changed?"<br>"I told you," said Yusei. "I can't keep the same size, and I can't seem to remember anything that I USED to know."  
>"Do you know any poems?" asked the Caterpillar.<br>"No, I don't," said Yusei. "Poems aren't really my thing."  
>"What about the little busy bee?" asked the Caterpillar. Yusei thought for a moment. "Vaguely."<br>"Go on!" ordered the Caterpillar. "Recite!" Yusei sighed and spoke:

"How doth the little Crocodile,  
>Improve his shining tail,<br>And pour the waters of the Nile,  
>Of every golden scale?<br>How cheerfully he seems to grin,  
>How neatly spreads his claws,<br>And welcomes little fishes in,  
>With gently smiling jaws!"<p>

"Young man, that was wrong from beginning to end!" said the Caterpillar.  
>"Well I don't remember!" Yusei shouted. "I'm a kid any more, you know!"<br>"I don't know," said the Caterpillar.  
>"Quit saying your short sentences!" said Yusei.<br>"Quit losing your temper!" said the Caterpillar. There was another silence for some while. Yusei waited until the Caterpillar was first to speak again: "What size do you want to be?"  
>"It doesn't REALLY matter about size," said Yusei. "I just want to be a little larger, that's all."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because 3 inches is such a wretched height, and-"<br>"I AM EXACTLY THREE INCHES HIGH!" the Caterpillar cried. "AND IT IS A VERY GOOD HEIGHT INDEED!" It sat down and smoked its hookah angrily.  
>"But I'm not used to it!" Yusei pleaded. There was another silence for another few moments until the Caterpillar began to crawl away. "One side will make you taller, and the other side will make you shorter," it said.<br>"One side of what?" Yusei asked himself.  
>"Of the Mushroom," said the Caterpillar, and disappeared in the grass. Yusei sighed.<br>"That's no good," he said. "A circle doesn't have any sides. But I don't care right now!" Impatiently, he grabbed each side of the mushroom and looked at them. After thinking about it for a while, he took a nibble of the right side. Suddenly, he felt is neck stretch, his body felt longer; he could feel his body expanding as he got larger.  
>'Uh-oh!' he thought, as he headed for the trees. Then, his head reached above the trees and he stopped growing. "This is going to take a while," he said to himself, as he nibbled the right side of the mushroom. Then slowly, he worked his way down to a perfect height, and found himself lost in another forest.<p> 


	6. The Chesire Duck

Yusei continued to wonder through the woods, staring at different signs with different labels: "GO THIS WAY" "TRY LEFT" "I'D TURN BACK IF I WERE YOU".  
>'This isn't any good,' Yusei thought. 'All these signs tell you which you ought to and not ought to go! But which way SHOULD I go?' Then, Yusei saw lights flickering in the trees. They went from blue, to purple, to red, to rose pink. "Where would…?" Yusei asked himself.<br>"Excuse me!" said a voice. Yusei gasped as he saw a pink duck in the trees grinning at him. "Ugh, sorry to bother you," said Yusei. "But could you please tell me which way I ought to go?"  
>"Well," the duck grinned back. "That depends where you want to get to?"<br>"It really doesn't matter," said Yusei. "Just so long as I-"  
>"Then it doesn't really matter which way you go," said the duck, and disappeared. Yusei looked on the ground as he saw duck prints coming his way then going around him. They went up another tree and the duck reappeared. "Oh! By the bye!" it said. "If you REALLY want to know, you need to go that way!" It pointed left and grinned. Yusei raised his eyebrow.<br>"For what reason?" he asked.  
>"For the garden," it replied. Yusei put a smile on his face as he remembered the beautiful garden that he thought Aki was in, back in the long hall. "I SHOULD?"<br>"You should what?"  
>"Go that way!"<br>"For what?"  
>"For the beautiful garden!"<br>"What garden?"  
>"But you just said-" Yusei cut off and folded his arms. A little thought came across his mind thinking that Aki could've been in that wonderful garden-or not. "What sort of people live here?" he asked.<br>"Well," said the duck, "over there lives a March Hare." It waved its wing in one direction and disappeared again. Yusei looked around trying to find it. It reappeared in another tree, waving its other wing in another direction: "And over there lives the Mad Hatter! Visit either you like! They're both mad!"  
>"But I don't want to go among MAD people!" Yusei sighed.<br>"Oh you can't help that," said the duck. "We're all mad here!" The duck laughed and disappeared again. It reappeared in another tree, still grinning. "If you wanna know who is and who isn't, I'll explain: I'm mad, you're mad, babies are mad-"  
>"How do YOU know that I'M mad?" Yusei asked impatiently.<br>"Because you're here!" said the duck. "AND EVERYONE HERE IS MAD!"  
>"Right…" said Yusei. 'I'll pretend I'm interested.' "Hey, how do you know that you're mad?"<br>"You see," the duck said. "You know a cat purrs when it's happy and hisses when it's angry?"  
>"Yep."<br>"Well, I hiss when I'm happy," it continued, "and I purr when I'm angry! Therefore I'm mad!"  
>"I'd rather call it quacking than purring," said Yusei.<br>"Call it whatever you like," said the duck. "One more thing: are you going to play croquet with the queen today?" Yusei thought about this: even though he used to play a sort of game of that when he was little, he would sometimes cheat and be told off by Martha. Also, if Aki really is through that door, was she invited to visit the queen?  
>"I haven't been invited," said Yusei. "But I would like to go, yes." As Yusei looked at the duck once more, it vanished. It reappeared in another tree and asked: "Did you say: 'would' or 'wouldn't'?"<br>"I said 'would'," Yusei sighed. "And please stop disappearing and appearing so suddenly, you make me very dizzy!"  
>"I apologize," the duck grinned. "How's this?" The duck gave a large grin and vanished completely this time.<br>"Well," said Yusei to himself, "I've seen a duck with out a grin, but a grin without a duck? This place must be mad. And, I didn't even know ducks COULD grin!"  
>Yusei continued through the woods and saw a house with long hare ears and fur as a roof. The fire must've been lit inside, since there was soot coming out of it. Yusei walked to the gate and peered over to see what was there.<p> 


	7. The Mad Hatter's Tea Party

There was a person, with black eyes and a top hat, which looked an awful lot like Kiryu. Next to him was a March Hare, but also looked human. Yusei couldn't recognize who he was, with the brown hair and blue eyes (Kaiba). He was drinking tea with a sleeping dormouse in it, which had Jack's hair. Yusei walked through the gate and stood at the end of the table. "Excuse me," he called. The Mad Hatter and March Hare looked and Yusei, making the March Hare drop his tea, and causing the dormouse to fall in a teapot.  
>"NO ROOM! NO ROOM!" They cried, as they ran towards Yusei. "THERE'S NO ROOM!" The Mad Hatter screamed in Yusei's face. Yusei frowned.<br>"There's plenty of room!" said Yusei. All that the March hare could do was smile awkwardly. "Have some wine!" he said in a delightful tone. Yusei looked around the table, and all that he could see was tea and cakes. "I don't see any," he said.  
>"There isn't any!" the March Hare cried. "You're too young!"<br>"Well it wasn't that polite of you to offer it," said Yusei.  
>"Ah, it wasn't that polite of you to sit down without being invited!" said the March Hare. "It's rude!"<br>"I'll say it's rude!" said the Mad Hatter. "It's very VERY rude indeed!"  
>"Very, very, very rude indeed…" said the dormouse sleepily.<br>"I'm bored!" Kiryu shrieked. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Yusei stared blankly. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Yusei repeated. "I think I know what it is…"  
>"You mean you think YOU know the answer?" asked the March Hare.<br>"Yes."  
>"Then you should say what you mean!"<br>"I do! Well, I mean what I say. It's the same thing."  
>"No it's not!" said the Mad Hatter. "You can say 'I see what I eat', it's the same as 'I eat what I see'!"<br>"Or you might as well say, 'I like what I get', it's the same as 'I get what I like'!" said the March Hare.  
>"Or you might as well say…'I breathe when I sleep'…"said the dormouse. "It's the same as…'I sleep when…I…breathe…'"<br>"Well it is the same with you!" said the Mad Hatter as the dormouse fell asleep again. The mad Hatter took out a large pocket watch from his pocket and looked at it. "What day of the month is it?"  
>"The fourth," Yusei said.<br>"TWO DAYS WRONG!" The Hatter cried. "I told you not to use butter!"  
>"But it was the best butter!" the March Hare replied back.<br>"Oh for goodness sake! I bet all the crumbs went in it as well!" the Hatter grumbled. "I told you not to put it in with a butter knife!"  
>"Well I couldn't put it in with a fork now, could I?" the March Hare complained. "Give it here!" The March Hare dunked the watch in the tea and said again: "It was the best butter!" After throwing towards Yusei, he took a peek at the watch. "It's a funny watch," he said. "It tells the date and month but not what time it is."<br>"Why should it?" the Hatter grumbled. "Does your watch tell you what year it is?"  
>"No, because it stays the same year for an awful long time!" said Yusei.<br>"Oh. Then I rest my case!" said the Hatter. "By the way, have you solved the riddle yet?"  
>"I give up," said Yusei. "What's the answer?"<br>"I haven't the slightest idea!" the Hatter replied.  
>"Nor me!" said the March Hare.<br>"You should do something better with time than wasting it on stupid riddles," said Yusei.  
>"Hey! We do loads of things since the Queen's concert!" the Hatter remarked. "I had to sing: -<p>

Twinkle, twinkle little bat!  
>How I wonder what you're at!<br>Up above the world you fly!  
>Like a tea tray in the sky!<p>

Heard of it?"  
>"Something like it," said Yusei.<br>"I couldn't get onto the 2nd verse until the queen said 'he's murdering the tune! Off with his head!'"  
>"How terrible," said Yusei.<br>"And that's how time stopped!" said the Hatter.  
>"I have to go now!" said Yusei, nit bearing to hear any more nonsense. "I need to find a friend." Yusei walked out of the gates in a grump. 'That was the most stupidest tea party I've ever been to!' he thought. He hadn't gotten very far, until he saw a door in a tree. "Impossible…" said Yusei. He approached the door and opened it to find himself back in the long hall. He smiled. "This time, it'll be easier," he said. He took the key, nibbled a piece of the mushroom to make him small enough for the door. Finally, he went though the small door and into the garden.<br>'And now to find Aki!'


	8. The Game of Crouquet

Finally, Yusei managed to get into the garden: Roses. Thousands of them. Some were red, some were pink. But strangely, most of them were white. 'But Aki loves red roses,' thought Yusei. 'They're her favourite.'  
>"QUIT SPLASHING ALL OVER ME, WILL YA?" Yusei heard a voice call. Curious, he walked over to another rose bush, were 3 old Duel monsters cards ALIVE were painting the roses.<br>"Well, it wasn't my fault!" said one that looked like Avian. "Burstinatrix pushed me!"  
>"I did no such thing!" Burstinatrix snapped back.<br>"Shut up!" said Celtic Guardian. "I heard yesterday the queen wanted to behead you! … FOR BAD COOKERY!"  
>"Um…Pardon me?" Yusei asked, tapping Celtic Guardian's shoulder. "Can you lot tell me why you're painting the roses red?"<br>"Huh?" the three cards asked stupidly. "OHHHHHHHHHH!"  
>"Well," Avian started off. "The fact is, sir, we planted the white ones by mistake! And the queen loves red ones! If she finds out and raises her anger…it's off with our heads!" Yusei gulped and clinched his throat.<br>"BAD NEWS!" Burstinatrix shouted. "THE QUEEN!"  
>"THE QUEEN?"<br>"THE QUEEN?"  
>"The queen?" Yusei asked. The three cards panicked and bowed face flat on the floor. Yusei peeked around the corner to see who the queen was: he couldn't believe his eyes.<br>A beautiful woman he recognized wore the same beautiful Victorian dress, only it was puffy with rose petals as its decoration. She wore a large crown on her head and a long royal robe. "Aki…Izayoi…" Yusei blinked. Right next to her was a king looking like Bruno. 'BRUNO? WHAT'S HE DOING WITH AKI?' Yusei thought angrily. 'Heh. If Aki doesn't want him any more, she can behead him!'  
>"STOP!" Aki shrieked, bringing her fan service behind her to a halt. Aki looked and glared at Yusei with her fire-hazel eyes. "Bruno," she asked. "Who is this?"<br>"To tell you the truth, I have no idea," Bruno grinned back. Aki glared at Bruno.  
>"You're an idiot…" Aki hissed.<br>"I love you too, dear," said Bruno.  
>"FOOL!" the queen yelled, and hit Bruno across the head. She pleasantly walked up to Yusei and said: "You're name might be…?"<br>"…Yusei, your majesty," said Yusei bowing. 'Come on,' he thought. 'This might not be the same Aki you know.'  
>"I see," said the queen. "And what are these?" she asked, pointing at the cards.<br>"I don't know," said Yusei. "They're no business of mine." The Queen's face went red with fury: "OFF WITH HIS HEAD! OFF WITH HIS—"  
>"How dare you?" Yusei snapped. The Queen stared back in surprise, followed by a chorus of gasps.<br>"Consider, my dear," said Bruno, "he's just a boy." Aki frowned and shouted at Bruno: "TURN THEM OVER!" Bruno panicked and quickly obeyed, turning each card face up. The three cards panicked and bowed to the queen.  
>"What have you been doing to my roses?" Aki asked. "Who's been painting my roses red? WELL?"<br>"It was his idea!" the three cards said at once. "It was not! It was yours!"  
>"SHUT UP!" Aki shouted. "Off with their heads." Everyone walked away, whilst Yusei said: "I won't let you die. Follow me." The three cards obeyed, and hid in a bush. No-one could find them. Yusei walked off down a path looking around the garden, when Aki came around the corner and made Yusei stop by surprise. The couple stared at each other for a minute or so until the queen finally said: "Can you play croquet?" Yusei looked at her and nodded. "Come along then." Carly the rabbit quickly ran to Yusei and shoved a flamingo in his hands, whilst passing the queen, she bowed and handed her the flamingo. Yusei frowned sharply, and looked around the game.<br>The cards were bent over as they were the hoops, and hedgehogs were passing under them. 'I guess they are part off the game,' he thought. He turned to another area where the queen was yelling randomly: "Off with his head! Off with her head! Off with their heads!"  
>'This isn't how I imagined this at all!' Yusei thought. Suddenly, a large grin and two eyes appeared in one of the bush trees. Yusei stared as the same duck from before appeared in the tree. "Hi there!" it grinned. "How are you finding the game?"<br>"Not good," said Yusei, shaking his head impatiently. "This is not how I'd picture this! I mean, what's happened to everyone today?"  
>"I told you," said the duck. "We're all mad here!"<br>"Yeah, well I'LL tell you who's mad!" Yusei shouted at the top of his voice. "The only person who's mad here are the same people, who act like complete strangers, are completely stupid, AND THE ONES WHO ARE LAME ARE THOSE WHO SHOUT 'OFF WITH YOUR HEAD'!"  
>"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" A shriek came from behind Yusei. Yusei turned and gasped with fright as he saw Queen Aki frowning with absolute fury. "I-I—I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! I just lost my temper and—"<br>"ENOUGH!" The queen shrieked. "OFF WITH YOUR—"  
>"Consider my dear," King Bruno interrupted. "How did you know it was him? Can we have a trial…first?"<br>"TRAIL?" Aki snapped.  
>"Just a little one," said the King. "It'll be quicker, quicker than you can say: 'Time marches on its stomach'." The queen sighed. "Very well." Yusei sighed with relief as the cards carried him to the courtroom.<p> 


	9. The trial

The courtroom was large. Loads of old Duel Monsters cards were perfectly lined up, the members of the jury the same animals from before, the Queen Aki and King were sat at the top, whilst little Yusei was at the bottom. 'This isn't how a court room is set out, surely,' Yusei thought. 'For starters, the members of the jury are in a totally wrong place, there aren't supposed to be guards like this in a court any way. The judge is too high as well.' The judge was the King Bruno, but he wasn't wearing a wig. Carly came running in with a scroll in her paw and trumpet in the other.  
>"Ladies and Gentlemen!" she called, reading from the scroll. "Members of the jury, cards, kings and queens, Your Grace. 'Today's trail is about Alice during her game of Croquet, with terrible harassments, teasing, name-calling, and annoying'—"<br>"FORGET ABOUT ALL THAT!" The queen shrieked. "Get to the very end, please!" Carly panicked and read the end of the scroll: " 'And if the suspect should fight back, it'll hereby cause the queen to lose her temper'!"  
>"Okay, now that's settled," said the judge, "call the first witness."<br>"That tone won't enforce them anything," the Queen frowned. "FOR GOODNESS SAKE, GET ON WITH IT!"  
>"Carly! Call the first witness!" the judge shouted.<br>"Introducing the March Hare!" Carly called. The March Hare came walking in, still sipping his tea. 'I don't remember him being at the game?' Yusei thought to himself.  
>"What do you know about this terrible business?" the king asked.<br>"Nothing," the March Hare shrugged.  
>"Nothing whatever?" the judge asked.<br>"Nothing whatever!" the March Hare copied.  
>"THAT'S VERY IMPORTANT!" The queen shrieked in the judge's ears. "Write it down!"<br>"You meant 'unimportant'!" the judge said.  
>"Shut up," the queen snapped. Judge Bruno sighed. "Next witness," he said banging his hammer.<br>"R-Right!" Carly heisted. "The dormouse!" Yusei blinked. 'That dormouse has hardly said a word, yet yawn,' Yusei thought. He clinched to his stomach for a bit. He felt strange again. 'I hope I'm growing back to normal,' he thought. 'But, hold on, I didn't have anything to eat or drink. That's odd.' By this time, the Jack dormouse was at the stand snoozing.  
>"Give us your evidence!" Bruno demanded.<br>"Shan't!" the dormouse snapped, and went to sleep. The King and Queen blinked and looked at each other. "Try and cross-examine this witness," the queen whispered loudly. The judge thought for a moment. Finally he said: "What bad words can you think of?"  
>"Treacle!" the dormouse yawned.<br>"That's the most important piece of evidence we've heard yet!" Queen Aki cried with delight. Yusei blinked at her. He decided not answer back, just in case. "Any way, NEXT WITNESS!"  
>"The Mad Hatter!" Carly called. Pleasantly, Mad Hatter Kiryu came walking up to the King and Queen and bowed.<br>"Take off your hat!" the judge ordered.  
>"I can't do that!" The Hatter remarked. "It's not mine!"<br>"STOLEN!" Judge Bruno cried. "Write that down!"  
>"No wait! You don't understand!" The Hatter begged, bowing over and over. "I'm a poor man! I'm a hatter! I sell these!"<br>"Well, why didn't you say so?" the judged asked. The Queen starred at the Hatter for a while. "Do I know?" the Queen asked.  
>"I can't say you have?" the Hatter trembled, till his shoes were off.<br>"But to business!" the judge continued. "Where were you when this crime was committed?"  
>"I was at home!" the Hatter cried. "I was having tea! Even when the March Hare said—"<br>"I deny it!" the March Hare cried.  
>"I object!" the Hatter called.<br>"Objection denied!" the judge laughed.  
>"But, you see," the Hatter continued nervously. "I'm a poor man! I haven't had my tea! The bread-and-butter was getting thin! The twinkling of the tea—"<br>"I KNOW YOU!" The queen shrieked. "At my concert, you ruined my concert! Off with his head! Now!" The Hatter gasped with fright, and ran out, forgetting about his shoes and socks. "Oh well, take off his head outside."  
>"I object!" Yusei cried.<p>

(Continued in the next chapter)


	10. Yusei's verdict

Everyone stared up in fright as they saw how tall Yusei became throughout the trail. Carly fainted, falling onto Bill's slate and spreading ink all over him. Queen Aki trembled and hid behind her throne. King Bruno stared up at Yusei with disbelief, but then, got out a pocket book and read out loud: " 'Rule 42: All persons more than a mile high must leave the court'." Everyone looked up at Yusei.  
>"What?" he asked. "I'm not a mile high! I'm nowhere near a mile!"<br>"Yes you are!" King Bruno shouted back.  
>"You're nearly two miles high," the Queen whimpered.<br>"Now hold on a second," Yusei called. "That's just a new pocket dairy! You've just invented that rule!"  
>"Don't be daft!" the judge ordered back. "It's the oldest rule in the book!"<br>"Then it ought to be rule number 1!" Yusei argued. There was a silence around the courtroom. "And another thing!" said Yusei. "How can I leave the room? I'm huge! I can't leave anyway!"  
>"Sorry," the Queen grinned. "Rule 42…"<br>"Stop that!" Yusei called. "I'm staying right here!" Yusei helped himself and sat next to the jury. With a gulp, the judge asked: "Um…anymore witnesses?"  
>"No, your majesty!" Carly bowed. "They all ran away, seeing that person!" (Points up at Yusei)<br>"Oh well, I guess we'll have to keep the evidence we have then," said the judge. "Right, animals, consider your verdict."  
>"NO! NO! NO!" The Queen shrieked. "Sentence first! Verdict afterwards…"<br>"Wait, what the heck?" Yusei asked. "You can't do that! That's completely out of order!"  
>"Hold your tongue you!" the Queen shrieked.<br>"I won't!" Yusei argued.  
>"OFF WITH YOUR—!"<br>"AND WILL YOU QUIT SCREAMING 'OFF WITH YOUR HEAD', BECAUSE IT'S ANNOYING, STUPID, AND YOU KNOW WHAT? SOMEONE COULD COME BACK BY SAYING 'OFF WITH YOURS'!" The jury and court gasped. The Queen's face went bright pink at this. The same duck sat on top of the Queen's head grinning, and rubbing its wings together. "Um…care to repeat that, please?" the Queen asked.  
>"Well, he simply said your phrase was stupid, annoying and someone could say 'off with your head'!" the duck laughed.<br>" WITH HIS HEAD!" The queen screamed.  
>"WHO CARES FOR YOU?" Yusei asked loudly. (Since he was back to his normal size, he wasn't afraid) "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PACK OF CARDS!" Strangely, the courtroom collapsed, with thousands of cards tumbling over Yusei. He looked at the grinning duck again and grabbed him. "You!" he screamed. "This your fault! Thanks to you, I'm gonna die!"<br>"I've told you once, I've told you twice, and I'll say it again," the duck grinned. "We're all mad here."  
>"SHUT UP!" Yusei screamed both in anger and worry, shaking the duck violently.<br>"THERE HE IS!" The queen screamed. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Yusei gasped, carried the duck in his arms and ran for his life. All of the other characters he had met in this crazy story were chasing him too. 'Help me!' Yusei thought. 'This is a complete nightmare!'  
>Nightmare…<br>Nightmare…  
>Nightmare…<p>

(Continued in the next and final chapter)


	11. The dream The end!

"…Nightmare! Yusei, wake up!"  
>"Oi, Yusei! It's late! You've had a long sleep!"<br>"Forget it! By the time he wakes up, it'll probably be tea time!"  
>"Yusei…wake up now." Yusei slowly opened his eyes and saw all of his friends looking above him: Jack, Aki, Rua, Ruka, Crow and Bruno. "Guys…? Are you lot back to normal?"<br>"He's awake!" Crow exclaimed.  
>"You had a long sleep and you worried us," said Ruka.<br>"You were talking in your sleep too," said Bruno. "You were talking as if you'd gone away from us."  
>"But I did go away!" said Yusei. "I had the most strangest dream: I dreamt I was wearing a dress, saw Carly as a white rabbit, I followed her down a hole and everything was nonsense! I kept changing size and everyone was acting like strangers! And you were there! And you, and you, and you, and you…and you were there! I saw other people as well."<br>"Well, that sounded like an odd dream," said Aki.  
>"Yeah, it sounded like Alice in wonderland," said Ruka.<br>"Maybe it was," said Yusei. "But I'm glad you guys are back to normal."  
>"HUH?" Everyone asked.<br>"What do you mean back to normal?" Bruno asked. "Did we act funny?"  
>"Actually…" Yusei started, and he began to explain about how he saw Carly, acting more wild than usual, and talked about how he saw Crow as a Pelican and acting like a complete dimwit. He told them about seeing Rua and Ruka making up words and repeating things that they normally don't. He also explained that Carly managed to own her own house and how rex Goodwin was reincarnated as a caterpillar and gave him friendly advice. He told a little story about Kiryu and his so-called performance that Aki didn't approve. Yusei also told them about the beautiful rose garden with a highly-confidant Bruno and a very strict Aki that was very nice…at first.<br>"…And then I was taken to court, and I was almost killed!" Yusei said at last.  
>"The ending must've been horrible!" said Rua.<br>"It was," said Yusei, getting up and putting on his cardigan. "But thanks to you guys, I lived." Everyone sighed happily.  
>"Well, I'm glad you're up and well," said Aki, giving Yusei kiss on the lips.<br>"Now then, about this meeting?" said Yusei.  
>Everyone walked outside and saw Carly and Kiryu standing outside waiting.<br>"What took you guys so long?" Carly asked. "We're gonna be late!"  
>"Now don't start that again!" said Yusei. Carly blinked at Yusei.<br>"He had a funny dream," Aki started. "So he's a little bit…"  
>"Mad?" Kiryu asked. "Don't worry. People are often rather mad when they just wake up. I'll have you know, I've been mad a few times."<br>"That's because you drank too much coffee and tea!" said Jack. "Along with Danish."  
>"Quit arguing you two!" said Aki. "Or else you'll lose your heads!"<br>"Consider, Aki, they're friends!" said Bruno.  
>"Well we won't go anywhere, nohow," Rua shrugged.<br>"If you think about it contrariwise," Ruka explained. "We're still a little early."  
>"Hey, that reminds me!" said Crow. "Later on, I need to teach the kids about William the Conqueror! If I remember it…" Yusei blinked at every word coming out of his friends' mouths.<br>"Hey Yusei, are you okay?" Aki asked. Yusei smiled.  
>"I guess it's true what they say," said Yusei, grinning slightly. "We're all mad here!"<p>

THE END!


End file.
